They're HeartBreakers
by cheerygirl333
Summary: Because it's not fun anymore," she breathed out. He nodded without asking questions. BRUCAS DRAMA. Some Naley and brathan. Set in early season 3 - please read.
1. Prologue

Okay so new story!!!!. I know everyone reading my other story aren't going to be very happy but I had such an inspiration for this idea I had to post it. It's going to be hard UD two stories at once but because I love this idea so much, I think it will work.

The story is set back at the beginging of season 3. Season 1 was the same but in season 2 Haley never met Chris and left for tour. Now Lucas and Brooke have gotten back together and Haley and Nathan's marriage is good. Haley meets Chris and starts doing music just like in season 2. Jake never left even though Nikki took Jenny, him and Peyton are together. Nathan and Brooke are very good friends, Nathan used to like Brooke but since he met Haley it's changed. I think thats all you need to know.

This is the prologue, and chapter one is set **6 months before** this.

Give it a go please!!!.

By the way this is a BRUCAS story with naley and small snippets of brathan and jeyton.

Hollie - X

**The prologue.**

_And what was I supposed to do_

_I stuck in-between you_

_In a hard place_

_We won't talk_

_the hard place_

_**Light years away - Mozella**_

_-x-_

"I guess we had the same idea."

The dark-haired Scott brother turned around to find the beautiful brunette that matched the husky voice.

"you mind," she pointed to the space on the bench next to him, he shook his head and she lowered herself onto the wooden bench.

"How come you left the party?" Nathan whispered after a few moments of silence.

"because it's not fun anymore." she breathed back. He nodded without asking questions. "Lucas slept with Peyton." she let out a sigh as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'm sorry Brooke," he looked at the girl sitting next to him, she looked tired, she was biting her lip to stop herself from crying "Haley's gone."

She snapped her head round to stare at the boy next to her. "I'm so sorry Nathan,"

He nodded, "me too." She placed her head on his shoulder and grabbed hold of his shirt, pulling herself into his embrace. She couldn't stop the tears falling. Things were pretty shit in Tree Hill for everyone lately.

He threw his arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest. He knew she was hurting just as much as he was. When he heard her start to sob he kissed the top of her head lightly. He had known Brooke since they were kids. He didn't like seeing her this way.

"Nathan why is it us that always get screwed over. We're never going to be happy" she mumbled into his chest.

"Brooke don't give up on it, Lucas made a mistake" he placed his hand on her cheek and she lifted her head to look at him

"I was the one who made the mistake. I thought he would be different this time, obviously not"

"I guess you right," he turned away from her face to look at the boat passing by on the river. "Love is a lie, well ours is." he spat bitterly.

"I wish we could just leave you know, get out of this small town, meet new people, create new stories," she whispered dreamily as she laid back on the bench staring up at the sky.

"Yeah, this place is full of shit." he copied her, lying down next to her.

She turned to look at him, "there's nothing stopping us, let's go Nathan, let's leave this place, find some place new!" she said excitedly.

"Brooke we can't just leave, where would we even go?" he looked at her with a strange expression.

"Anywhere. We can go to California first, stay with my parents for a bit, it's not like they'd even notice we were there" she had her full, Brooke Davis-dimple smile on her face as she thought about it. She wanted to leave. There was nothing she wanted to stay for, Tree Hill felt less like home than ever.

Nathan thought about it. If he was out of Tree Hill they're would be nothing to remind him of Haley. He had no reason to stay. He had always wanted to get away from his dad, maybe this was his chance.

"Okay," he whispered in her ear.

She looked at him, surprised. She hadn't actually thought he would agree and she didn't like the idea of starting new by herself.

"Really?" she replied, smile creeping back to her face.

"Yeah, let's do this Brooke." She let out a little scream of joy as he grabbed hold of her hand.

They were lying there together, staring at the sky. Hopes for something new, filling there brains.


	2. Four People

So I have updated! It's took me a week to write this chapter, I'm not sure whether i'm happy with it but i thought i would put it uip because i have been taking the piss with not update - sorry for that guys!

This chapter is basically a getting into the story, chapter, not much BL but there will be more next chapter, promise :)

Enjoy, and REVIEW!!!

- Hollie xoxo

**They're heart-breakers.**

Chapter One - Four people.

_You don't know me_

_you don't even care_

_Oh yeah_

_And she said you don't know me_

_and you don't wear my chains_

Boston - Augustana

~x~

* * *

There are only _four people_ in Brooke Davis' life who she trusts. Yeah, she has a lot of friends, she's the most popular girl in school, but none of these are people she trusts.

**Lucas Scott.** Brooke's boyfriend. He joined the Ravens last year and is now co-captain with his brother. Ever since he's been living the popular lifestyle along with the rest of them. Yes, he brought Haley along with him and ever since then, their lives have changed. Him and Brooke got together a few months back. It wasn't all good at first. He thought he loved her best friend, Peyton, but he came to his senses quickly and fell in love with the dimpled brunette all over again. Ever since their relationship has been somewhat of a fairytale.

**Peyton Sawyer.** Brooke's best friend. Ever since the day Peyton had accidentally bumped into Brooke in the 6th grade and told her how pretty she looked Brooke had liked the skinny blonde. They had grown closer and closer over the years, helping each other along the way. Nothing had come in between the two, and nothing was going to.

**Nathan Scott.** Brooke and Nathan had basically the same life. He was the male version of Brooke. They had known each other their whole lives as their parents were in the same circle of friends. They each knew everything about one another, even things Peyton didn't know. Back in their freshman year at a popular party they had been invited to, they lost their virginity to each other. They were always flirting and joking with each other but it never amounted to much.

**Haley James.** Lucas' best friend. Haley hated Brooke at first but Brooke tried everything to get her to like her when she got with Lucas. They were now best friends, in only a matter of months. Haley and Brooke were so different but it was okay, it was better that way, they could help each other out. Brooke always spoke to Haley about stuff with Lucas and Peyton and everything. She trusted Haley and in result of this Haley ended in the popular crowd, with Luke.

It had took her a few years, but Brooke had everything she wanted. She was captain of the cheer squad. Everyone in school loved her, or wanted her. She had a boyfriend and the best friends.

But you know what they say, once your on top, you can only go down.

* * *

**Thursday**

**School courtyard**

"Hey boyfriend. Whatcha doing?" Brooke skipped up to her blonde haired boyfriend sitting on a bench outside school.

He looked up from the book he was engrossed in and smiled when he saw his beautiful girlfriends big, dimpled smile. Brooke sat down next to him and enveloped her arms into his. She was wearing her dark blue tracksuit as she was on her way to practise.

"mm, I was just thinking of you Pretty girl." he whispered in her ear.

She leaned up towards his plump lips and gently placed her own on top. It was teasing, not passionate. She carefully pulled his bottom lip in between hers before letting it slide away. She could tell by his facial expression that she had left him wanting more. She giggled to herself.

"haven't you got practise today?" she asked cheerily.

"Yeah, what time is it?" he replied, not really worried about practise, he was more intrigued in the kiss his girlfriend had just left lingering on his lips.

"It's just gone 4," she non-carelessly replied.

"4? _Shit_. Coach will go crazy if I'm late again!" he jumped up and grabbed the book he was reading off the table and threw it in his bag. Brooke was laughing to herself, it was her fault he was late on Tuesday. "I'll see you later Brooke!" he placed a sloppy kiss on her forehead before jogging off towards the gym.

Brooke pulled out her phone, she had ten minutes before her practise started. _What to do?_ she thought to herself while she watched Lucas disapear into the gym.

**Thursday**

**Parking Lot**

"Hey B! wait up!" Brooke stopped and turned around to see Nathan jogging towards her.

"Hey Nate, what's up?" she asked when he was close enough.

"Haven't seen you in a couple of days, where you been?"

They were walking towards Brooke's light blue beetle, alongside each other. Nathan was still in his basketball jersey. He had obviously just finished practise as he was all sweaty. Brooke had also just finished cheerleading practise. She was juggling with 4 different bags, filled with clothes, pom-poms, books etc. Nathan grabbed a couple of them, making it easier for he to walk.

"Just around. My mom and dad are home for the week, they're keeping me on a pretty tight leash, I can't wait till they leave again."

"When do they go?" he asked. He knew what it was like. His parents were just the same as Brooke's apart from the fact Brooke's parents were always absent whereas his were always at home, to his disapointment.

"Um, tomorrow, back to California. They want me to go with them but there's no way." he nodded his head in agreement. They both knew there was a chance Brooke's parents could make her.

"So how are you and Lucas?" He changed the subject without thinking too much into it. They had arrived at Brooke car. Brooke opened the trunk of her little beetle and threw the bags in.

"We're good, thanks." she smiled at him to show she was happy. He was glad, him and Lucas had never seen eye to eye. He swore to himself if Lucas ever hurt Brooke he would hurt him. "So did you want a ride Nate?" Brooke asked.

"Oh no, I got my car I just wanted to see how you were doing." he pointed to his car a few spaces down. She nodded smiling at her friend.

"Well I'm happy. How about you anyway superstar?"

"I'm good." he looked away from her, he didn't want to look at her in case she saw the truth.

"Nathan, I know when your lying to me." he didn't say anything. _Fucking hell._ He knew she would tell straight away. "Why do you always do this to yourself Nate? Get drunk all the time have meaningless one night stands? It's not you. Don't you ever want to fall in love?"

He looked at her. He had loved someone once upon a time. It was a long time ago, and for a while he thought she felt the same but looking into those hazel eyes now he realised she never did.

"Sure. I'm just scared they won't love me back." he whispered so she could hardly hear it.

"Don't be scared. Fall in love Nate. It's great." she smiled at him, sympathetically.

Everything was quiet for a minute. She was trying to work out what was going through that head of his. Even though he had never told her, she knew that he once loved her, but Brooke was always scared. Scared to let someone in case they hurt her. Especially Nathan, they were friends, she didn't want to ruin that. She didn't do love back then anyway, at least she didn't think she did. Lucas was the only person she had let all the way in, and she doesn't regret it. Nathan's proberbly the same. He just needs to find someone to let in, like Brooke did with Lucas.

"Well I'm gunna go." he broke the silence and she nodded as he turned to walk towards his car. "Oh B, I'm throwing a party tomorrow, at the beach house, coming?"

"Hell yeah, its not a party without me!" she exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood. He laughed. It was true, Brooke Davis was the life of any party, well she used to be.

**Friday Night**

**Nathan's beach house.**

"Wanna dance gorgeous?" Brooke walked up to her boyfriend who was sitting on the couch talking to Haley. Brooke was already drunk, her and Bevin had been playing 'I never' in the kitchen with the team.

"Where have you been?" he stood up and catched her before she fell over.

"Hanging!" she screamed joyfully.

"Are you drunk?" he asked her.

"A little" she giggled holding her finger and thumb up to show what she meant.

"Brooke-" he started.

"Come on Luke! Don't be a party pooper! Let's get drunk and party and have sex!" she screamed down his ear. She unwrapped herself from his arms laughing at herself.

"Brooke, what's up? You haven't been this drunk in a long time, your normally good at the parties." he told her confused by his girlfriends behaviour.

"I know, I tried telling them but Bev said I was drifttting," she explained in a drunken tone. "I'm not drifting, i'm having fun! Come on Luke, have fun with me" she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

He could taste the vodka on her tongue. The kiss itself was wet and sloppy, not a usual Brooke Davis kiss. He pulled away, not liking this side of her.

"Let me take you home, you can sleep it off." he told her.

"no Luke. I wanna party!" she tried to be stern but she was too drunk for it to matter.

"I'm not staying here to watch you make a fool of yourself" he turned, about to walk away when she grabbed onto him.

"What do you mean?" she slurred out.

"I don't want to be with you when your like this" he told her. Pleading with his eyes for her to come with her. Making a final attempt to get through to _his_ Brooke.

"Well go then. This is who I am, Brooke Davis, the party girl!" she laughed, giggling to herself as she made a little dance, showing him her partying.

"No Brooke, it's who you used to be." he started to walk away, he didn't recognize this Brooke. She had told him who she used to be, what she used to be like but she had changed when they got together. He had never seen this side to her, the side he had heard about.

"Fuck off then!" she shouted after him. She didn't care. She was so fucked she wasn't even sure what had just happened.

Peyton had been watching the couples argument, if you can call it that. She walked up to Luke as he was heading out the door.

"So she's back then. Didn't take her long." she took a gulp from the plastic cup she was holding in her hand.

"What?" Lucas asked, confused at what the blonde was talking about.

"Brooke. The party-slut is back. The good old Brooke Davis. I knew her 'loving girlfriend' act wouldn't last long." she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "stick around for a bit and you'll see who she really is." she smiled at the blonde boy.

"I thought you were her best friend?"

"I am. I know her better than all of you, you'll see I'm right." they had stopped and were now looking at each other. "drink?"

He nodded his head and they walked towards the kitchen.

"B!" Nathan walked up to the small brunette and picked her up off the floor. "What you doing on the floor baby?" he asked.

"Natey!" she laughed out in a drunken slur.

"Brooke are you fucked?" she nodded her head before hicupping.

"Uh huh. Tim's brother gave him some weed and him and Felix gave us some" she whispered, pointing towards herself and then laughing.

"your stoned?" he asked, surprised at her behaviour. She nodded her head as she tried to get up. She wobbled which made her laugh at herself. "Great, your drunk aswell."

She finally got up and started grinding up the brown-haired basketball player.

"Brooke what the fuck are you playing at?" he stepped away from her.

"Well Lucas didn't want to dance with me, I knew you would Nate." She grabbed his hand.

"So you thought you'd dance with me, cheat on Lucas just because your pissed? Where the fuck is that kid anyway?" he pulled away from her grasp as he looked around the room for his brother.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and without Nathan noticing she wandered off to look for Bevin and the guys. Nathan turned around to grab the brunette, make sure she didn't get into any trouble but he couldn't find her. _Shit. _Where had she gone? What was going on with her? Brooke wasn't usually like this. Well she was but not since her and Luke had got together. Had they had an argument or something? What was going on with her? She was obviously not herself tonight.

"hahahahahahaha. You were such a loser!" she laughed.

They were both pretty drunk now. Lucas felt like a hypocrite. He had just shouted at Brooke for being drunk when here he was, getting drunk with her best friend. _Shit. _He was a bad boyfriend.

"I should go find Brooke." he said when they had both stopped laughing. He downed the rest of his frink and stood up from the table. _Whoa._ The room was spinning.

"Hold on there boozy," Peyton stood up and grabbed hold of him. He looked as if he was going to fall over.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He looked down at the curly blonde who was holding him up. Their faces were so close. God, he's so pissed right now.

She leaned up and smacked her lips onto his. Her kiss wasn't the same as Brooke's. It was more cold and harsh. He didn't like it. He pushed body away angrily before deserting her. He had to find his girlfriend.

"Brooke?" he whispered when he saw her lying on the bed.

He had been looking all over the house for her before deciding to check the bedrooms. He had found her crashed out on Nathan's bed. He smiled to himself, she looked so cute even with messy hair and cuddling up to her empty plastic cup.

"Brooke" he whispered softly, waking her up.

"Luke," her voice was hoarse and dry. She sounded sleepy.

"Hey pretty girl. I've been looking for you everywhere." he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"Nathan brought me up here to sleep it off, I think." she whispered back, confused. He laughed. He had missed her tonight.

"I'm sorry I was a dick earlier."

"It's Kay. I was being a drunk bitch anyway." she smiled. She was glad he had come to find her, she didn't want to stay here tonight. "take me home boyfriend." she asked him.

"Of course." he kissed her on the lips gently before helping her up. She grabbed her shoes which were next to the bed, not bothering to put them on her feet. She placed the cup on Nathan's drawer and spotted a piece of paper.

"Hold on Luke," she whispered to her boyfriend standing by the door.

She looked around and found a pen. She wrote Nathan a note and placed it on his pillow.

**Thankyou. B. **She drew a heart under it.

She walked over to Luke, grabbing his hand.

"Come on then boyfriend," she placed a lingering kiss on his lips, the kind that drive him crazy before leaving the room.

~x~


	3. That Guilty Feeling

**I cannot tell you how sorry i am for taking so long to update! - seriously, i'm SO sorry. **

**I'm hoping theres people still around? **

**I haven't really been feeling the story but after writing this chapter, i want to carry on so, i will be good now, promise :) **

**Thanks to Diane for messaging me, TWICE, trying to kick my butt into gear, i'm so sorry. **

**READ + REVIEW. **

**-Hollie xoxo**

**They're heart-breakers.**

Chapter two - That guilty Feeling.

_Cause all we are we are_

_All we are we are_

_And everyday is the start_

_Of something beautiful, something real_

**All we are - Matt Nathanson**

* * *

**Monday Morning**

**School courtyard**

"Where the hell have you been girly?" Brooke walked up behind her blonde, curly haired friend and tapped her on the back. She hadn't seen her since Friday night and Brooke had been a little out of it.

"Hey Brooke, I see your extra cheery this morning, why is that?" she asked smiling at her best friend. She had missed her this weekend, they usually went shopping every Saturday morning but Peyton had blown her off after her attempt at seducing Lucas, in other words, she was avoiding the bruentte.

"Amazing weekend with my amazing boyfriend!" Brooke cheerily replied, Peyton hadn't seen her that happy since her mom and dad moved away.

"Hey Brooke!" someone shouted across the campus, both Brooke and Peyton turned around to spot a sandy blonde haired girl walking towards them.

"Haley!" Brooke ran up to her and threw her arms around her. Haley had been visiting her sister for the past week. "How've you been Tutor girl?" Brooke asked even more happy now.

"Good, missed home and you and school though" She replied as Brooke jumped up and down joyfully. "Hey Peyton" Haley just noticed the blonde brooder standing there, they weren't as close friends as Brooke and Haley but they got along. "I told Luke I would come find him when I got back, know where he is Tigger?" she asked.

"I'm meant to be meeting him here as soon as he gets here!"

"I will wait with you then missy!" Haley replied, giving Brooke another hug before they went to sit on the bench Peyton had been sitting on minutes earlier.

**Monday Afternoon**

**Brooke's House**

"Go on then, give me another!" she shouted from in the bathroom.

"Okay, Johnny Depp?" He shouted back, chuckling to himself.

"Defiantly Marry," She came walking out, hair perfect, outfit perfect. Lucas sighed at the sight of her. She was gorgeous, and she was all his.

He was so stupid on Friday. Letting Peyton kiss him, she was no comparison to Brooke. Brooke was perfect and he was never going to do anything to jeopardise that again.

"What you staring at? Toothpaste on my face?" she ran back into the bathroom to look in the mirror.

"No, just thinking how beautiful my girlfriend is." He stood up and walked towards the bathroom. She leaned on the doorframe smiling towards him, dimples and all.

"Lucas Scott?" he asked, as he walked closer to her grinning.

"Kiss, marriage I'm not so sure about, yet" She laughed and he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest.

"What's wrong with marrying me?" he whispered into her ear as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"Nothing baby, and in a few years I promise to let you be my husband but for now, you get a kiss" She giggled and placed a soft kiss on his plump lips.

"I'm 'a hold you to that." he smiled before placing his lips gently on hers once again. Pulling him closer, she deepened the kiss.

**Monday Night**

**Nathan's House**

He hadn't been able to stop thinking about what Brooke had said. Was it true? Was love really all what this life was about?. It didn't make sense to him, our only purpose on this earth is to find that one person who will fill our hearts completely, make us be a different person, a better person. He was scared it would never happen to him. What if he never found that person? What if he wastes his life not looking and ends up all alone? Does he really want to be that way, forever? Of course not. But how was he supposed to change it? He had tried 'love' before, and it hadn't worked, it was just easier not to feel anything, but Brooke was right, this behaviour wasn't him, over the past couple of years him and the pretty brunette had switched places, she was know the one putting her heart out their for somebody to take care of whereas he was just having sex, no feeling involved.

Nathan was pulled away from his thoughts by all the arguing going on downstairs, he knew one thing, he didn't want to end up like his mom and dad.

**Tuesday Morning**

**River Court**

"Thought I'd find you here, sometimes I think you love this court more than you love you gorgeous girlfriend" he turned around and smiled at the sound of her voice. He would run every morning and would always end up here, his safe haven.

"Never, my gorgeous girlfriend is my world," he walked up to her, dropping the ball behind him so he could wrap his arms around her tiny waist.

"Right answer,"

"Good morning baby." he whispered sweetly in her ear, she closed her eyes blissfully, he had such a sexy voice, she wanted him to take her right there. "And why are we up so early?" He asked.

"Jog." she answered simply. She then pressed her lips onto his passionately, and let his hands roam her curves freely. She pulled away, smiling gleefully.

"I'm going to the Mall with Peyton after school tonight, but I will come to yours after if you want?" she explained.

_Shit._ Peyton.

He had almost forgot about Friday's 'mistake'. He hadn't seen the curly blonde all weekend, perhaps she was avoiding him. Brooke hadn't suspected anything, she had been pretty normal which meant Peyton hadn't said anything to her best friend.

"Luke?"

"What? Sorry" she giggled as he came back out of his daze

"Where did you just go?" she asked him, amused.

"Nowhere, I'll probably just come out here after school anyway, practise my game, or I'll go see Hales, I haven't seen her all week." He replied, trying to change the subject.

"Okay, but make sure you take a shower after your done here, sweaty!" she patted his chest before pecking his cheek and skipping towards her little blue beetle, parked just off the court, "Oh and tell Hales I said Hey!" she shouted back, winking in his direction as she jumped in her car.

She beeped at him as she drove away. He couldn't help but laugh. She was so cute, his girlfriend. He loved that word, _girlfriend._

**Tuesday Afternoon**

**Peyton's House**

"You still haven't told me where you've been all day, I tried calling but your phone this morning, but it's obviously playing up" Brooke randomly asked as the two were lying on Peyton's queen size bed. Brooke had just got there, she'd come straight from school.

Truth be told the blonde had been avoiding her best friend all day, and her best friends boyfriend. Not only did she completely embarrass herself when she tried to kiss him on Friday but she felt really bad about it. She knew Lucas would ask her about it the minute she bumps into him, it was just the sort of person he was and she didn't want to have that conversation. He had obviously not told Brooke because she hasn't mentioned it, but why was that? Lucas seemed like the type of guy to tell his girlfriend something like that, you know, honesty and all.

"?"

"What? Sorry" she replied, nonchalantly.

"You and Lucas both do that all the time, you just zone out on me, you keep on doing it and I'm going to start thinking I'm a boring person." the brunette stated finding it amusing. "Anyway, what happened to you on Friday, didn't see you much at the party, were you with Jakey?" Brooke asked, teasing.

"No, Jake and I are just friend, Brooke" Peyton replied, she didn't want to talk about Friday with Brooke, if she found out she had spent the whole night flirting with her boyfriend she wouldn't be too happy.

"Yeah whatever, but I know you and I know you were totally vibing on him in last weeks game." Brooke said, continuing to paint her nails

"What about you? I heard you got completely wasted" Peyton said, changing the subject again.

"Not, completely wasted," Brooke answered, trying to hide the grin that found its way onto her face "Lucas was pretty pissed to begin with but he was such a cutie at the end of the night, taking me home, making sure I was safe," Peyton just nodded, while Brooke stopped and looked up at her friend, "Peyton I think I've fallen, this time it's true L.O.V.E y'know?

"I liked him so much to begin but now I'm actually in love with him, I can't stop thinking about him and I constantly want to be with him, this is serious, I love him P" she let out a long sigh, before giggling nervously .

_Wow._ Peyton was not expecting that.

She knew Brooke was waiting for her to say something, anything "I'm happy for you Brooke."

Brooke jumped up to Peyton's surprise.

"I've got to go tell him!" she gave Peyton a quick hug and whispered a 'thank you' in here ear before skipping out of the blonde's bedroom.

_Fuck._ Peyton what have you done now?.

**Tuesday Night**

**Brooke's House**

"Brooke?" Nathan walked into the empty house. He knew she wouldn't answer if he knocked so he just walked in.

"Hey you!" she skipped down the stairs, a huge grin plastered on her pretty face.

"Woah, what's got into you? Your parents brought you a new car?" he asked, joking.

"Nope, I'm just … happy!"

"Good," He was glad she was happy. He had noticed a change in her ever since Lucas home into her life. She doesn't party as much and all round she's really become a better person.

"So, did you need something Natey?" she asked when he hadn't said anything.

"Nope, just thought I'd check in on you. The last time I saw you was at the party and well, you were pretty wasted."

"Yeah, sorry about that I've been-" she stopped speaking as they heard the door open. Both turning around they watched her blonde boyfriend invite himself in. As soon as she saw him, Nathan noticed her face light up. She ran up to him and jumped into his arms. All of a sudden Nathan felt out of place here, unwelcome for some reason.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you all evening?" she asked him when she finally left his arms

"Oh I've been helping Hales out, what did you need me for?"

"I needed to do this," she answered him seductively, before leaning up and leaving a lingering kiss on his now swollen lips. Nathan watched Lucas' eyes tighten in lust, now he really felt like a third wheel.

"I'm just going to go," he announced and suddenly Brooke remembered Nathan was actually there.

"You sure?" she asked, worried she made him feel unwanted. He was one of her best friends, she liked having him around but when Lucas was near it was as if her head was somewhere else.

"Yeah, I got things to do anyway, I'll catch up with you later, Brooke." and with that he left, leaving the couple on their own in that empty house.

He had once loved the brunette girl, in more than a friends way but at the time she didn't want that, he knew it, so he did nothing about it, he said nothing and now he wished he had because all she had needed was a push and Lucas was the one that had pushed her, the one that had shown her it was okay to love someone. Now Nathan just needed to find someone like that so he could bury his feelings for his best friend, because right now it was killing him.

**Thursday Morning**

**School Parking Lot**

"Peyton?" Lucas spotted the blonde as he got out his car. They hadn't spoke since she had kissed him at Nathan's party, he was actually trying to avoid her, his guilt had been consuming him for the past couple of days, every time he looked into Brooke's hazel eyes he wanted to tell her but he just, couldn't. It wasn't like he had done anything wrong, Peyton was the one who kissed him and he pushed her away, told her he didn't want her. So why was he feeling so guilty?.

He ran up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She had both earphones in and hadn't heard him.

"Lucas," she said, dazed, she had been trying to avoid him. "What's up?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"Nothing, just wanted to make sure everything's OK, with, us, I mean?" he asked nervously.

She looked away from him, quickly scanning the area for her brunette friend. She couldn't be seen anywhere.

"Yeah, sure. I was drunk, I was stupid, I'm really sorry." she shrugged it off.

"You sure that was it?"

"Yeah, I mean we were both drinking that night, and you'd just had an argument with Brooke, it hadn't meant anything Luke, stop panicking. I would never do that to Brooke."

He sighed and then nodded his head. He spotted his girlfriends blue car pull up alongside his own, it to brought a smile to his face.

"Good." he started to walk away from the blonde and towards his gorgeous girlfriend. Now he no longer had feel guilty, everything was fine. _Right?_


	4. From Tree Hill to Vancouver

**Hello! Yes this is a new update, i suck but i'm trying to get better. **

**Thankyou (again) to Dianne for trying to get my ass into gear with this story, thanks for the reviews as well, they do mean everything to an author so keep them coming! **

**Enjoy my lovelys, Hollie X **

**Chapter 3 - From Tree Hill to Vancouver.**

_I remember years ago; someone told me i should take, _

_caution when it comes to love_

_I did; I did._

**_Impossible - Shontelle_**

_- X - _

* * *

**Thursday Night**

**Nathan's House**

"Hey Friend." Brooke went charging into Nathan's room, heading straight for his closet.

"Hey-" Nathan replied, unsure of what the brunette was doing.

It was normal for her to just waltz into his bedroom, he knew his dad had let her in. It had never bothered him that she never knocked, he had given up asking her to do anything about 8 years ago.

"I need a jumper for when I go to Vancouver this weekend, I seriously have NO winter wear." she shouted over her shoulder as she pulled items of clothing out of his built in closet.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about your trip, is it really that time again?" _Damn._

Every October, since he had known Brooke, she had spent a weekend in Vancouver (usually a shopping weekend) with her Aunt Lizzie. It would always be the week before Halloween and while she was gone, she would always get both of their costumes, she liked to go over the top at holidays, especially halloween, their costumes always matched and was always better than everyone elses.

Up until a few years ago her mother used to always go with her, but that soon stopped, around about the time their whole mother-daughter relationship stopped. Brooke had always loved her Aunt Lizzie so much. She was the young, fun Aunt that was always there whenever Brooke needed or wanted to get away, and their annual shopping weekend is one of Brooke's favourite times of the year.

"Yeah. I don't really want to go this year though." Brooke pulled out my grey sweat-jumper and held it up to her chest, "This is the one." she said, talking to herself.

"I thought you loved going up there every October?" he asked, just watching her demolish his reasonably tidy room.

"Yeah but with Lucas, the Classic being brought forward and the halloween party I'm meant to be planning this year, I could have really done with staying in Tree Hill but you know I can't say no to my Aunt Lizzie." she pulled out another jumper as she spoke, a dark blue zip up one but shook her head immediately before grabbing the grey one again.

"You don't want to go because of him?" he asked, trying to hide his disgusted tone of voice.

"That and other stuff." he shook his head "Nathan, I wish you'd give Luke a chance, you are brothers after all. And yes I don't want to go because of him, I can't even think about not seeing him for a couple of hours, let alone a couple of days!" she stressed, she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed he was lying on.

"Don't be stupid, go and have a fun weekend with Lizzie, get our costumes and those boots you've been on about for weeks and I'll watch your boy for you, make sure he doesn't do anything bad." Nathan told her.

"That's not why I don't want to go Nate, I know he won't cheat on me, I trust him, I just don't want to be, without him." she went quieter towards the end of the sentence, not really wanting Nathan to hear her talk about the way she feels towards her boyfriend, the boyfriend she knows Nathan doesn't like.

"Are you really going to take my favourite jumper?" Nathan changed the subject, he didn't want to argue about Lucas with her the night before she leaves.

"Stop moaning ya' girl! It's only for 3 days, and whenever you wear it, I always take it off you, so I don't know why you don't just give it me!"

"Because I told you, it's my favourite! And whenever you take it off me, I try my hardest to get it back!"

"Well, I'm borrowing it!" she stuck her tongue out at him. "I better go finish packing, I need to see Lucas before I go to bed too." She got up off the bed and walked over to where his head was at the pillows. "I'll see you on Monday superstar," she bent down and kissed his cheek before walking towards the door. "Oh and one more thing Nate, make sure you lose tomorrow, if you win I'll just be pissed I wasn't there."

"I am not going to lose my game for you Brooke Davis, we're undefeated." he smirked.

"Well then we are no longer best friends Nathan Scott." she joked. She blew him a kiss and with one flick of the hand she left.

Even if it's only for 3 days, he was going to miss his best friend.

**Thursday Night**

**Brooke's House**

"knock knock." She turned towards the voice she loved so much to see a bunch of flowers in her doorway . A smile instantly came to her face as the sight of her boyfriend came into view.

"Are they for me?" she asked, with a child like grin on her face.

"Of course. I also got you these," he pulled out 3 magazines, his iPod and a big bar of her favourite chocolate. "For the plane, your favourite magazines, my updated iPod for you and this purely for your enjoyment." he smiled.

"Well aren't you just the best boyfriend ever," she said gleefully, skipping over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips. "I'm going to miss you so much boyfriend." she whispered huskily in his ear.

"I know, me too baby but it's only 3 nights apart, I'm sure you'll be back in no time." he added, optimistically.

"Yeah, i guess. So what you going to do while I'm gone?" she asked as she took her flowers off into her bathroom.

"Basketball, basketball and the more basketball. Gotta' get my game ready for the playoffs."

"I'm so sad that I miss the away game tomorrow night, I love away games." she came back into the room with a frown on her face and went to sat next to Lucas, who had made himself comfortable on her bed. She placed her legs on top of his and banged her head on his shoulder. "I wish I didn't have to go."

"But you told me you love going to see your Aunt Elizabeth?" he asked, generally confused.

"Yeah Aunt Lizzie's great and I do love it up there, normally, but we we're never dating, it sucks leaving now, leaving you." her voice was muffled by his shoulder.

"I told you already, you'll back in 3 days, it's nothing really." he said, pulling her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, I know, I'm just going to miss you so much." she pulled herself up and pulled his lips into a deep kiss. "Will you stay tonight?" she asked when their lips parted.

"Of course I will Pretty Girl." he whispered before she pulled him onto her bed and curled into his side.

**Friday Morning**

**Tree Hill Airport**

"Make sure you ring me when you land baby." he told her as he pulled her suitcase from his trunk. "Geeez Brooke, what have you got in here, you know your only going for 3 days right?" he chuckled

"Yes, but a girl has to be prepared for everything, especially this girl! We got shoes, jumpers, make-up, everything I need!" she replied, a smile spread across her face and his favourite dimple at the left side of her mouth showed up.

"I'm going to miss you crazy girl!" he pulled her in for a hug.

"Me too boyfriend." she replied, muffled by his shoulder. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before she pulled away to grab her suitcase. "Don't have too much fun without me."

"That could never happen." he pulled her in once again but this time placed his lips onto hers fiercely. "Have fun Brooke, and I'll pick you up right here in exactly 3 days time."

She nodded her head and turned away before walking towards her gate, pulling her suitcase along behind her. She turned around once and blew a kiss to the blonde brooder standing there watching her, before disappearing.

**Friday Night**

**The away game.**

The game had just finished and once again the Ravens were undefeated.

When Lucas had made the final basket that won the game he had automatically turned to look for his cheerleader girlfriend to find she wasn't there. It hadn't even been a full 24 hours and he was already missing his girlfriend like crazy.

"Nice shot." Lucas turned around to see his half brother standing behind him. Everyone else was making their way out of the gym ready to celebrate the Raven's victory.

"So you coming to the party at Tim's house?" Nathan felt awkward talking to Lucas. He was trying to be nice but it felt weird not to hate him. It was all thanks to Brooke, if it wasn't for her he wouldn't even be trying with him.

Luke shook his head. "No, I was just gunna' head home."

"Why? because Brooke's not here?"

"Yeah, I guess." Lucas started heading towards the locker room and Nathan followed. The gym, which was now empy, was scattered with blue and white litter from the raging groups of fans who had previously filled the bleachers. "I just don't see the point in going when she's not going to be there."_ Wow_. He just realised how pathetic he sounded, but he didn't really care, he loved Brooke and he was telling the truth, he didn't want to go to their party because without his brunette beau it would be no fun.

"C'mon man, come have a drink and hang out with the team, you deserve it after that shot."

"Yeah, it was awesome." Lucas laughed and Nathan joined in. Suddenly, the awkwardness was gone and neither of them seemed bothered by the fact that they were talking without shouting or arguing. Nathan wasn't even sure of the reason why he hated his half-brother, he just always had. He used to see Lucas as a rival, his biggest competition in basketball and with Dan but now he didn't ge that. Right at that moment Nathan felt perfectly comfortable talking and laughing along with Lucas, he was his teammate, his brother.

**Friday Night**

**Tim's House**

"Never thought I'd see you here without your other half attached to your hip." She came up behind him as he poured himself a new drink from the keg in the kitchen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he bit back, a little too bitchy, but he'd already had a couple of drinks and he really didn't want to deal with Peyton right now.

"It's just, I wouldn't have thought you would come to party without Brooke at your side, that is all." Peyton smirked and took a sip from her red cup.

"Well I wasn't going to because Brooke's not here, she's in-"

"-Vancouver? yeah i know, it's her annual shopping trip with Aunt Lizzie, she's been going to them for years." Peyton giggled, maybe she'd had a couple to drink also. "So you've obviously still not told her about us."

"There's nothing to tell." he answered fast before he quickly downed the whole of his drink in one go before turning to make another.

Truth be told, Peyton made him nervous. Before Brooke he had had a huge school-boy crush on Peyton Sawyer. He'd even once gone as far as to write Lucas Sawyer Scott on a notebook of his, so being this close to her and having her come onto him last week was odd and brought back all those memories and feelings he had had towards her.

"You seem pretty nervous Luke," she snaked an arm around his shoulder "Did that kiss really just nothing to you?" she whispered seductively in his ear.

He knew he would do this. He had said Lucas was bad news from the beginning but she hadn't listened to him, she never fucking did.

Nathan stormed out onto the drive of Tim's house, slamming the front door behind him. He wasn't sure what he was going to do but right now he was too pissed to be surrounded by all of his drunken peers.

He'd been going to get another drink from the kitchen when he had seen them. Lucas and Peyton, looking pretty cosy. She had her arm around him and was whispering something in his ear, looking like she was about to kiss him.

How could Lucas do this to her? How the fuck could he even think about cheating on Brooke. Peyton was nothing compared to his brunette friend and Lucas was really about to be that stupid as to throw it all away. Most boys would die to be with Brooke Davis, she was unique and everyone knew it, and he was about to take that for granted. She had been gone not even a whole day yet but that son of a bitch was already pre-occuping himself with someone else.

Nathan knew all along Lucas was going to break his friends heart. He had even tried to tell Brooke but she hadn't listened. 'I know he won't cheat, I trust him.' he could hear her naive voice in his head right now. She had told him, just last night, that she trusted her saint of a boyfriend and Nathan had even starting to believe that maybe his brother was actually different to how he had thought all these years. He'd told her he would watch the blonde, make sure he didn't do exactly this. He didn't even know what to do. Should he just tell Brooke? Or should he confront Lucas himself? Maybe he should just knock Lucas out, the way he had always wanted to, that will shut him up.

No. He was going to watch him for a bit longer. Lucas was smart, him and Peyton have properly been together for the whole time Brooke and Lucas have. Yeah, he was going to go back to the party and watch his brother, acting as if everything was normal. There was no point worrying Brooke up in Canada, and he still had two days to kill Lucas.


End file.
